wod_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation: Garou
Character Sheets * You may obtain one of several format of Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th character sheet HERE. * Please consider supporting the creator of these character sheets on his PATREON. Step One: The Basics * A. Record the character Name. * B. Record the Player's Name. That's you, unless the character is for someone else. * C. Record the Chronicle Name. Not all Storytellers name their chronicles right away or even at all, however. * D. Record the character's BREED. ** * The three types of Breed are: HOMID, METIS, and LUPUS. ** * Your Breed determines your Gnosis rating. * E. Record the character's AUSPICE. ** * The five types of Auspice are: AHROUN, GALLIARD, PHILODOX, THEURGE, and RAGABASH. ** *Y our Auspice determines your Rage rating. * F. Record the character's TRIBE. ** * Your Tribe determines your Willpower rating. * G. Record the character's PACK NAME. * H. Record the character's PACK TOTEM. * I. Record the character's CONCEPT. ** * A concept is usually a two-word phrase to describe what your character is. ** * Examples: Gullible Clubgoer, Serial Killer, Strung-Out Journalist. Step Two: Attribute Assignment * A. You must select ATTRIBUTES, which represent your character's innate capabilities. Start by prioritizing the three categories. * B. There are three categories of Attributes: PHYSICAL, SOCIAL, and MENTAL. ** * The order you place these in determines how many dots you get to spend in each category; the higher the priority, the more dots for that category. ** * Physical Attributes are: Strength, Dexterity, and Stamina. ** * Social Attributes are: Charisma, Manipulation, and Appearance. ** * Mental Attributes are: Perception, Intelligence, and Wits. * C. Each character has one free dot in each Attribute to start. ** * Your character begins with one free dot in each Attribute automatically, which are already filled in on the character sheet. You do not add any extra free dots. ** * This free dot does not count toward the number of dots you have to allocate. * D. Allocate additional dots amongst your Attributes. ** * Place 7 additional dots in any configuration into the three Attributes of your primary category. ** * Place 5 additional dots in any configuration into the three Attributes of your secondary category. ** * Place 3 additional dots in any configuration into the three Attributes of your tertiary category. Step Three: Ability Assignment * A. You must select ABILITIES, which represent your character's learned capabilities. Start by prioritizing the three categories. * B. There are three categories of Abilities: TALENTS, SKILLS, and KNOWLEDGES ** * Talents are: Alertness, Athletics, Brawl, Empathy, Expression, Intimidation, Leadership, Primal-Urge, Streetwise, and Subterfuge. Hobby Talent is a bonus Talent. ** * Skills are: Animal Ken, Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms, Larceny, Melee, Performance, Stealth, and Survival. Professional Skill is a bonus Skill. ** * Knowledges are: Academics, Computer, Enigmas, Investigation, Law, Medicine, Occult, Rituals, Science, and Technology. Expert Knowledge is a bonus Knowledge. * C. Place 13 dots in any configuration into the ten Abilities of your primary category. ** * You do not gain any free Ability dots to start out with. ** * Place 13 dots in any configuration into the ten Abilities of your primary category. ** * Place 9 dots in any configuration into the ten Abilities of your secondary category. ** * Place 5 dots in any configuration into the ten Abilities of your tertiary category. ** * No single Ability may go above 3 dots at this time. Abilities may be raised up to 5 dots with Freebie Points, however. Step Four: Advantages * A. Record your chosen GIFTS from Breed, Auspice, and Tribe (see below). ** * For a complete list of all gifts, check out the LIST OF GIFTS. ** * You will have a total of 3 Gifts. * B. Choose one Gift from the Breed Gifts. * C. Choose one Gift from the Auspice Gifts. * D. Choose one Gift from the Tribe Gifts. * E. Record your BACKGROUNDS. ** * You have 5 dots to allocate among these and do not have any free dots. ** * The Backgrounds that you may choose are restricted by your choice of Tribe. ** * You cannot purchase backgrounds with Experience Points but can purchase them with Freebie Points. ** * Backgrounds must be earned in-game after character creation. Step Five: Final Touches * A. Record your RENOWN score. This is set by your chosen Auspice. * B. Record your RAGE score. ** * This is set by your chosen Auspice. * C. Record your GNOSIS score. ** * This is set by your chosen Breed. * D. Record your permanent WILLPOWER score. ** * This is set by your chosen Tribe. * E. Record your RANK, which always begins at a 1 (Cliath). * F. Record the names of your OTHER FORMS and their statistic adjustments separately. * G. Spend 15 FREEBIE POINTS using the Freebie Point chart (below). * H. Take FLAWS (Optional). ** * You may take Flaws in order to gain Freebie Points on a point-for-point basis. Example: If you purchase a 4-point Flaw you gain 4 additional Freebie Points. ** * You may not gain more than 7 points in Freebie Points from Flaws, though you can take more than 7 points in Flaws if the Storyteller is willing to let you do so. (Rare is the ST that won't let you, however). ** * You may choose from MENTAL FLAWS, PHYSICAL FLAWS, SOCIAL FLAWS, SUPERNATURAL FLAWS. ** * You will never receive more than a total of 22 Freebie Points. * I. Purchase MERITS using Freebie Points (Optional). ** * Merits are purchased using Freebie Points on a point-for-point basis. So, a 3-point Merit costs 3 Freebie Points. The number of Merits you take is not limited. ** * You may choose from MENTAL MERITS, PHYSICAL MERITS, SOCIAL MERITS, SUPERNATURAL MERITS. Step Six: Skill Specialties Some characters are especially good at particular applications of their Traits. For example, a mechanic might be particularly good with muscle cars, a thief might excel at breaking and entering, or a brawler might be infamous as a dirty fighter. To represent this, characters with ratings of 4 or higher in Attributes or Abilities may choose specialties for those Traits. A specialty is a particular sub-category of an Attribute or Ability -- thus, a character with a Strength 5 might choose to be especially adept in deadlifting, while a character with Performance 4 might be renowned for her singing. Whenever a player makes a die roll involving an activity in which her character has specialized, she may count any die that comes up "10" as two successes instead of just one. * * When a character has at least four dots in an Attribute or Ability, she's eligible to choose a specialty in the given Trait. * * Specialties represent a particular focus and proficiency related to the character's concept or profession. * * Whenever you roll for an action that falls under your character's specialty, any die that comes up "10" counts as two successes instead of just one.